


Come On Closer

by VeriLee



Series: Reylo Monster Week [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Overstimulation, Rey is very into it, Rey's boyfriend has a surprise, Reylo Monster Week, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle Spanking, Tentacles, mild dash of anal play, that surprise is that he has tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeriLee/pseuds/VeriLee
Summary: "You came." His voice was even, almost unreadable as he watched for her reaction."I did." Rey's eyes wandered over Ben's body, nearly hypnotized by his smooth new limbs. The tentacles looked dark from a distance, but up close she could see how the moonlight reflected a kaleidoscope of reds and black, shimmering like garnet and onyx."And?" Ben hovered in the shallows. "Are you going to run?""Not a chance."---Under the light of the full moon, Ben Solo transforms into a tentacle creature and Rey isveryinto it.





	Come On Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphiresunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiresunset/gifts).

> Part of the "Fall is Cumming" collection for @sapphiresunset who requested: 
> 
> "Rey loves her boyfriend Ben. She loves him even more when she finds out he sprouts tentacles every full moon and desperately wants to fuck her with all of them"
> 
> With a dash of overstimulation and tentacle spanking to try to include a few of your kink preferences ;) Thanks for the fun prompt; I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I tried to post this on Under the Sea day of monster week because what perfect timing, right? But it's a day late. :) Thank you so much to @sithwhisperer for the beta!

  


"That wasn't really a horror movie, it was a tragedy," Rey said, helping herself to another piece of sushi as the credits rolled.

"How do you figure? That dragon, or whatever, was terrorizing the town; he was hunted down. Pretty classic monster trope. Like King Kong or Godzilla." Finn shrugged as he crossed the room and turned on the lights.

"He didn't know better though, did he? He didn't mean to hurt anyone," Rey answered. "It was kind of sad how everyone hated him."

"Okay, sure. Next you're going to tell me he loved the woman he kidnapped." Finn and Rey arguing on movie nights was nothing new and their October horror marathons were no exception. The two may have been best friends but they didn't share the same taste in films.

"Maybe he did." Rey pulled the sushi tray closer. "Are you going to have anymore?"

"Nah. Only those weird squid rolls are left. I can't handle the texture."

"Your loss," Rey said, biting into another. They were possibly her favorite kind of sushi. She turned to her boyfriend, lounging on the couch and watching their debate with an amused smile. "You've been quiet, Ben. What's your take - tragic romance that could never be? Or classic horror?"

Ben tilted his head and stared at Rey intently for so long, she began to wonder if he even heard her words. Finally he sat up and plucked a sushi roll from the tray, swallowed it in one bite. "I think it's just a movie, with too many special effects."

Rey rolled her eyes and playfully elbowed him. "Grump. Next week you can pick whatever arthouse cinema verite psychological thriller you want us to watch."

She pulled the squid from last sushi roll and slurped it into her mouth, wondering if she imagined the tiny flicker in her boyfriend's eyes as her lips closed in a tiny 'o' around the morsel before she swallowed it down. 

* * *

The next morning, Rey was slow to wake up, tired and content in Ben's bed. But her lazy, blissful Saturday morning mood didn't last long. As they ate breakfast, Ben announced that instead of spending the rest of the weekend together, he'd be staying overnight in his family's cabin in the woods just outside of town. _ Again. _

They'd been dating several months now: long enough that Rey could envision spending the rest of her life with Ben. But that didn't mean she wasn't a little disappointed that his frequent campouts to "get away from it all" also meant getting away from _ her. _ If she was totally honest, it was something that stemmed from growing up in foster care, the little pulse of fear about being left behind never quite faded away.

"You're welcome to stay here," he offered. Ben knew that Rey didn't consider her studio apartment much of a home; it was a roof and four walls and it served a purpose, nothing more. So she appreciated the sentiment of the offer, even if she would rather be with _ him, _ more than his apartment. "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"I suppose. Though I'd rather tag along. I'll be so bored here without you." Rey stuck her lower lip out in an exaggerated pout.

Ben smirked playfully but she saw the glimmer in his eye when he continued. "Be patient and wait for me. Good girls get rewarded."

Rey's stomach did a tiny flip, as it always did when he used those words. He knew exactly how to tease her. She could tease right back, though.

"What if I'm not a good girl? What if I follow you anyway?" She gave a tiny, sly smile as she quirked one eyebrow and stared at Ben without blinking.

He didn't respond at first; stood up and carried his plate to the sink in silence before coming to stand directly behind Rey's chair. He dropped one heavy hand on her shoulder, and slid his palm oh so slowly along her collar bone, up her neck, to her chin, tilting her head back until her gaze was fixed on his own dark and hungry eyes above.

"Bad girls must accept their punishment." He dragged the rough pad of his thumb along her jaw as he spoke, his voice low.

And if _ 'good girl' _ had given Rey a shiver, that dark promise had her absolutely shuddering.

The interaction played on a loop in her head for the rest of the day. The words, the touch… Ben had always gone on these excursions alone but that was a challenge, practically an _ invitation. _ A heavy sort of question, an anticipation lingered in the space between them the rest of the day, until Ben left for the cabin with a lingering kiss and a pointed look. Somehow Rey could sense they were about to reach the point of no return.

She waited only twenty minutes before punching the cabin address into her phone's GPS and speeding out of the city after him. 

* * *

Rey arrived as the sun was setting but she didn't bother even entering the weathered pine cabin, because as she pulled up in the drive she caught a glimpse of Ben wandering in the direction of the lake.

Throwing the parking brake on, Rey hurried out of her car and jogged along the path, not wanting to lose sight of Ben in the fading light.

But whatever curiosities had flitted through Rey's brain as she tried to make sense of Ben's determination to come to the woods, nothing could have prepared her for the sight she finally witnessed.

Ben stopped at the edge of boat launching ramp and stripped from his clothing, seemingly unaware of Rey's arrival. But although October - even an unseasonably warm October as they'd experienced this year - seemed a bit late for skinny dipping, that wasn't the strange part.

The strange part was that as Ben walked into the water, she watched his body tremble and shake and transform before her very eyes. He fell into the lake, slicing through the surface of the water with a splash and a tangle of limbs. His legs twisted, morphing into tentacles and were joined by more, unfurling from the base of his torso. The extra limbs were thick and heavy, giving way to tapered ends, and lined along the underside with hundreds of tiny suckers, almost like an octopus or kraken.

Rey's heart thudded erratically in her chest; instinct told her to be fearful, reminded her of horror movies and nightmares and scary stories told in the dark.

But this was Ben. _ Her _ Ben. She could never fear him.

Curiously, tentatively, she stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight and approached him.

"You came." His voice was even, almost unreadable as he watched for her reaction.

"I did." Rey walked even closer, following his path down the wooden ramp, hardly noticing when a tiny ripple of water washed over her shoes. Her eyes wandered over Ben's body, nearly hypnotized by his smooth new limbs. They looked dark from a distance, but up close she could see how the moonlight reflected a kaleidoscope of reds and black, shimmering like garnet and onyx.

"And?" Ben hovered in the shallows. "Are you going to run?"

"Not a chance." Rey stepped into the water, ignoring the waves lapping around her ankles as she reached for Ben's hand, tugged him a little closer and closed the gap between them with a kiss.

The tentative touch soon became fevered, as Ben attacked her lips and neck with his mouth. He held himself up on two of his limbs, as though they were legs he was standing on, but the other tentacles came to coil around Rey's arms and legs and waist, trapping her. All doubt and apprehension gone, the demanding side of Ben that she admired so much emerged once again.

The end of one tentacle took hold of her ponytail and tugged her gently back so he could gaze at her face, flushed and open mouthed.

"But I told you, didn't I, that there would be punishment?" Ben's voice grew low and dark as he slipped into the role that was familiar to them both and Rey shivered with anticipation.

"You wanted me to follow you," she protested, but without conviction. She wanted what was coming.

"I _ told _ you to wait for me at the apartment. You disobeyed, didn't you, darling?" A tentacle inched slowly up the back of her thigh.

"I disobeyed," Rey admitted with a breathless whisper.

The tentacle reached the curve of her ass, dragged agonizingly slow across it. "And disobedience has consequences, doesn't it?"

Rey could only nod as her eyes met Ben's.

"Use your words, Rey," he chided with a smirk.

"Yes, consequences," she repeated.

"Good girl." Ben withdrew his tentacles and hands from Rey's body and she whimpered at the loss of warmth. "Get undressed and wait for your punishment."

A thrill ran through Rey as she stripped under Ben's watchful, hungry gaze. Anyone could happen upon them here and that only added to her excitement. Naked, she knelt on the boating ramp; the water washing over the wood tickled where it met her knees, and awaited Ben's next direction.

He reclined next to her on the ramp, reached out with a tentacle to trace her spine, stroke her rear. "Ten ought to do, don't you think?"

Rey nodded, and before he could prompt her to speak again, she added, "Yes, ten."

"And you're going to count them for me, right?"

"Yes."

Ben dragged her across his lap, the feel of his thick tentacles underneath her a new sensation, though the feeling of his cock, already stiffening and pressed against her stomach was a familiar one.

He brushed his hand across her cheeks, slow and gentle, and Rey shivered for reasons that had nothing to do with the slight bite of the autumn air.

But when he lifted his hand, he didn't bring it down again with the familiar crack that she expected. Instead he pulled back one of his tentacles and snapped it against her ass, almost like a whip.

Rey gasped in surprise before she remembered herself and called out, "One."

Ben caressed where he'd spanked her with the soft touch of his hand before swatting her with his tentacle again. She was better prepared that time and gasped out her count on contact.

It was an utterly new sensation - she could feel the little pockets of air between the suckers on his tentacles, which only heightened the feeling of the little cups making contact. And when he pulled away, his tiny suckers, true to their name gripped at her skin, reluctant to let go. It felt like a thousand tiny lovebites along her ass and thighs as he spanked her again and again. By the time she choked out, "Seven," her skin stung in the best way and she was certain she had never been wetter in her life, a fact that wasn't lost on Ben.

He trailed the tip of another tentacle along her folds even as he continued to spank and caress her in succession. "Oh, my naughty girl," he purred. "You're enjoying yourself aren't you? And this is supposed to be a punishment," he said, making a fake _ tsk'ing _ sound.

_"Yes! _Eight!" Rey moaned as he brought down his tentacle once again, only this time, as he did, he also thrust the one that had been teasing between her legs deep into her core.

He kept thrusting it in and out as he delivered nine and ten, Rey barely able to count between her broken and needy sobs.

"You did so well, my good girl," Ben cooed, tenderly stroking her backside, slowing the tentacle inside her to lazy pace.

"Please, Ben, I need…" Rey was still draped across him, panting.

"What do you need, darling?" He gently brushed her hair out of her face, and tilted her face by the chin to look up at him.

Rey blinked as she met his amber eyes, warm even as they were darkened with arousal, his pupils wide. "I need to come, _ please _ ," she begged.

"You ask so nicely, how could I deny you?" With both his arms and tentacles, Ben lifted Rey, gathered her tightly to his chest and kissed her deeply. "How many do you think you can handle?"

"How many?" She couldn't think straight to answer his question, not with how he was pulling and twisting at her nipples with the tips of his tentacles, coiling them around her arms and neck.

"How many orgasms?" Ben explained. "I want to feel to come against every one of my tentacles before I fuck you with my cock." As if to punctuate his claim, he flicked the tentacle still buried inside her and she instinctively clenched around it.

An excited tremor ran through Rey. She looked at the limbs cradling her. _ Eight tentacles _ . Just the idea made her dizzy. But… "I can try," she promised.

A wicked grin crossed Ben's face and he began to increase the tempo of his thrusts with tentacle inside her pussy, pounding deeper with every pass. Another slid up along the inside of her thighs to tease and prod at her clit until she was shaking and crying out in his arms.

But she hadn't even caught her breath before he ripped the first tentacle from her and another took its place without a moment's pause. He brought the first tentacle up between them and dragged his tongue across it before prodding at Rey's lips, thrusting it into her mouth.

"Mmm, see how good you taste when you come for me," he crooned.

Rey could only moan in reply as he continued his onslaught. His tentacles were everywhere, filling her cunt and mouth and teasing her clit, pinching her nipples and caressing her skin, stroking and nudging at her ass. With the unrelenting stimulation, it wasn't long before another orgasm tore through her, ripping a muffled scream from her throat.

"Fuck, Rey," Ben grunted, between biting and sucking at her neck. "So good. So, so good. Can have you every way, every part of you. Don't have to choose."

Rey nodded, whimpering around the tentacle in her mouth. Ben rolled them over then, withdrawing only as much as necessary in order to spread her out beneath him. He pulled the tentacle from her mouth to cup her cheek.

"This is different for us; you'll stop me if it's too much?" She watched hungrily as he stroked his shaft with the curl of one of his tentacles - one that had been inside her, still shiny and slick - as he awaited her reply.

"Not too much," Rey panted, "Don't stop, _ please _." She rolled her hips, urging him to move the tentacles that had gone still inside her once again.

It was the only encouragement he needed, as he resumed pounding into her, wildly, recklessly. The tip of the tentacle that had been teasing between her cheeks finally breached her there as well as he pulled a third orgasm from her spent and wrecked body.

She was still trembling, her pussy still convulsing when he finally pulled a tentacle free and began to thrust his cock inside her instead. The familiar stretch made all the more overwhelming when combined with the way his other limbs teased her, stroked her, caressed her. 

_ "Ben." _ She threw her head back and sobbed as he spilled inside her after only a few erratic thrusts, clearly already too far gone to last any longer.

She shook and trembled as his motions slowed, feeling almost mournful when he withdrew his cock, his tentacles from her. He didn't cease to stroke and pet her with his limbs, though his touch became light and soothing, like the whisper of a cool breeze.

They lay together, their labored pants filling the quiet night air until Rey began to shiver, the shallow water chilling her in the absence of their heated lovemaking. Ben pulled her on top of him again, lifting her out of the water.

"I don't think we quite made it," she joked feebly, exhausted but happy, satiated.

"What's that?" Ben asked groggily.

"I didn't come on _ every _ tentacle," she replied with a grin.

"There's always next month."

* * *

The next morning, Rey stood in front of the full length mirror mounted to the back of the bathroom door, looking over her shoulder at the red marks along her butt and thighs, a million tiny circles tattooed across her skin.

"They'll fade," Ben said, coming to stand next to her, meeting her eyes in the mirror. His expression told her that he worried he had gone too far.

Rey only smiled. She turned around, keeping her eyes on the mirror and began to trace the fainter marks his bites and pinches had left along her chest and neck. "Well, then, you'll just have to give me more next time."

  



End file.
